The Blade Of Night
by Roar1217
Summary: LoS SPOILERS! The peculiar of golden heart may draw the blade of night. To all but him I am stuck. When drawn I will be unmovable to those but my master. What does this mean only one way to find out READ. my take on the final battle in LoS basically the same but with a slight edit critasiam welcomed Rated T cuz well hollows but if you made it though LoS this is no worse then that


**Hey guys new story yay! Anyway this starts just before they go the whites fortress. Well read on.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing copyrighted in this fanfic**

Jacob's P.O.V

Just before we walked through the door to the fortress bentham ran up and stopped us "WAIT! WAIT!" out of breath he paused. he held a sword up to me "here it's name is Nightshade it has a legend that with a rough translation from old peculiar goes somewhat like this:

The peculiar of golden heart may draw the blade of night. To all but him I am stuck. When drawn I will be unmovable to those but my master.

But anyway" he continued "each of you try to draw it if you can't its fine but bring it with you. one of the peculiars there might be able to. especially the ymbrynes. it is a quite powerful blade treat it well" i took the sword from him and fastened it on my back "thanks" i said. it seemed bland but to that, what could i say? "now than, not a moment to lose, go and godspeed" with that we left. I knew for a fact I wasn't the guy to wield this sword. it couldn't be me. it was impossible the more I thought about it the more I knew it was true. And before I knew it we were at the White's fortress.

 **Timeskip to when the hollow is attacking Miss Wren and Addison**

The hollow's tongues were around miss Wren and addison if i didn't do something quick they would die! I shouted "STOP!" i kept shouting it over and over. all english! Without thinking i drew nightshade from my back and charged the beast. Me now being a much much more interesting target the hollow stopped roared with all its might and charged me. but this hollow was sadly much smarter than the other hollows i had faced. without touching the blade he wrenched the sword out of my grasp before i could even swing it. The hollow grabbed me I struggled but couldn't move at all. My sword clattered to the ground useless now. The emma started burn the hollow shouting repeatedly "LET HIM GO!" Wanting to eat in peace to hollow retreated to the hole from whence it came. We fell and landed it started to eat me but once again the strange anatomy of a hollow saved me. For the beast had to let go of my arm to eat me and once it did i plunged my hand into my pocket and pulled out mother dusts pinkie. When it put me in its mouth I shoved the pinkie down its gullet. the last thing i saw was at least 12 hollows coming over and looking at us, curiously.

...

When i woke, had my hollow episode, learned how to control them, and was on the hollows back heading to my friends i saw nightshade gleaming and humming with more and more power as i got closer to it 'why had they not taken it then i remember the a line from the legend:

When drawn I will be unmovable to those but my master.

They had left it because they had to because I was it's master. I told the hollow to set me down close to the sword so i could get it i grabbed it and used it to stand up like a cane then suddenly my chest felt as if there was no wound i looked down and there my wound was but it felt like it wasn't even there i thought back to when i first drew the blade confidence i didn't know i had had rushed into me the same was happening now. my legs had stopped wobbling I stood straight without any help from nightshade or my hollows I walk confidently to the glass door and knocked on it. Emma and the others ran to it probly looking for another hollow but instead they found me: hollow teeth shaped wounds in my chest standing smirking as if nothing was wrong holding a flaming sword after falling who knows how long ago into a pit of hollows withal hollow holding me in a position where I couldn't move at all. to say they were shocked would be the understatement of the century but Emma came over shock pretty quick ran into the room hug me let go then slapped me and shouted "don't ever do that to me again" I saw her tear stained face and knew she thought if only for a moment that I had died so I replied " I made a promise Emma and I keep my promises I'm not dying today I swear I won't " I hugged her closer when I was done and rested my chin on her head I then look at miss peregrine she smiled at me and Emma I looked at the others and realized they had overcome their shock too they just were letting us have a moment I smiled and said "group hug!" the effect was instantaneous they all ran forward and gave me and Emma a group hug everyone being highly careful of my sword we were all so strung out from everything that had happened we had been attacked by whites and hollows more times then I could count separated and reunited our ymbrane taken from us save her only to find it was her evil white brother and so many other things that happened. I'd never had time to recount what had happened but now that I was wondered how we were still alive. But that didn't matter. what did was that we were alive.

 **From here it goes the same basically till call just captured miss peregrine and that's where I'm starting**

"CAUL ILL KILL YOU" I was so enraged we had won but of course it was ripped away along with miss peregrine once again then sounded the voice I hated with every fiber of my being the voice of caul " aww wook wittle Jacob is upset. Now then boy put nightshade away now unless you don't value your precious miss peregrine." I grit my teeth and sheathed my sword again CAUL spoke now you two bring me paracelsus the boy who sees hollows and the girl who can make fire the rest of you garden these until i get back oh and if they act up go ahead and shoot them" he was grinning more with each word that came out of his mouth but it got impossibly bigger once he saw our reactions the others trembled with fear especially the little ones Emma got even more enraged than me and I understood why this monster threatened her friends no her family and she couldn't do a thing to stop it if not for the guns on miss peregrine, me, and the little kids I have no doubt she would have melted calls neck till it popped off his body. Miss peregrine eyes were widened in shock but through that they had a fire that was enough to make John Cena call for his mommy.

 **Timeskip to when CAUL is in the spirit po** ol

Caul was getting bigger and bigger with more and more power then broke through the roof thank goodness for here's scarf I stood shakily and drew nightshade to give me more strength then " Wait! Jacob over here" I looked toward the voice but couldn't find who spoke to me then I saw him, it was bentham he was trapped under some rubble I ran over and started to try to move it "no no stop here take parchment and go it's the spell to collapse loop give it to alma if you hurry you can stop him. Now go" "i'm not leaving you behind" I said he had do terrible things yes. but he was going to be crushed slowly to dead and that was torture and despite what he had done no one deserves torture not even ca… well maybe caul. "I have done many terrible things I'd rather die. I created the surgery to ambrosia, might as well have killed your grandfather, betrayed you who trusted me despite what i've done, and created hollows. I deserve damnation. Now go before it's too late. Save your friends. Save my sister." I ran outside. Caul was stuck! Apparently his foot was jammed in the stone. I ran towards my friends, toward emma. Once I got there Emma hugged me and said " you have got to stop doing that to me"" when today is over " was my only reply. I pulled away "miss peregrine here bentham gave me it before he died he said it was an ancient spell to collapse loops" she took it from me then quickly scanned over the page then emma said "won't that kill us as well and blow up devil's acre" "no" miss peregrine replied "we have one minute to get out before the loop collapses and the ymbrynes who did the first experiment were young and inexperienced. this will only destroy the tower we were in before we came here." I tightened my grip on nightshade then turned toward caul and started walking toward him "Jacob where are you going?" Emma questioned. "To fight caul or at least delay him" "Mr. Portman I cannot allow you to go that is suicide." "miss p, we've come to far to back out now and we have maybe two more minutes unless I distract him. Look, Emma I love you with all my heart and the rest of are more family to me than my aunt's uncle's cousins and parent's combined could ever dream of being, but I have to do this. This is all my fault and i'm fixing it! Start the spell we've wasted enough time already. Emma, send the biggest fireball you can when the spell's done." that broke out all my friends protests enoch in particular saying "i'll resurrect you just so Emma can kill you if you die" then a "ALMA!" bellowed out of cauls mouth that silenced them see. Caul was free " i'll see you guys in a few minutes!" I turned and ran toward caul.

…

I was fighting caul with all I had but I wouldn't last much longer. caul had thankfully seemed to forget he had peculiar abilities now a side effect of being a white for so long now I guess. But caul despite only using brute force was still overpowering me and adrenaline and magic swords could only keep me going for oh so long. Then finally after what felt like a hour but was probably actually about 18 minutes Emma sent up a fireball so I put nightshade in its scabbard and ran for the exit as fast as I could when I saw the exit it was shrinking quick so I ran faster if possible and dived for it

Emma's P.O.V.

We had gotten out of the tower all but Jacob we all watched as tower collapsed and as doorway was about to fade to nothing then out popped Jacob and following him it seemed a below of "ALMAAA….." then it cut off suddenly but the more pressing engagement was Jacob was out but he was falling toward concrete at a high velocity and all I could think of was two sentences "...but when I think of you hurt it just…it just breaks me…" and "the sweet lies lovers tell each other" had Jacob lied not on purpose definitely but had he? Was i about to watch after everything that had happened all we had survived was I about to watch Jacob die? I Got my answer in a moment.

Jacob's P.O.V.

I was falling. Looked down and saw emma. I was going to break my promise. I was going to leave her just like everyone else in her life. Was about to die. I closed my eyes then I thought of my mom and dad how worried they must be, how my friends were about to watch my body hit the ground and snap and being able to do nothing at all to stop it, then my thoughts turned to Emma all the little bittersweet moments we had had, how I was willing to give my very life just for her safety. I opened my eyes I wanted my last sight to be her face. I looked at her horror-stricken face. NO! I was not willing to die. I had come too far just to choke up at the finish line! Then a dumb idiotic and all round stupid idea came to me. I pulled out nightshade. At the last fifty feet of my drop or so there was a wall so when I fell beside I stabbed it I hard as I could. Nightshade cut through the concrete like butter 'till at the last fifthteen (give or take) I finally stopped after dangling for a moment nightshade fell out of the wall and I fell too. I hit the ground hard. It hurt worse than when we were beat up by the ambro addicts somewhere in midair I had dropped nightshade and now stabbed into the ground next to me it was I used i to stand up slowly Emma well everyone had ran over when I hit the ground most likely to see if I was dead I turn to Emma " are you okay em" that was all that mattered "I'm fine but what about yo-" I ignored her. I didn't matter right now. "Bronwyn do me a favor will you?" "anything Mr. Jacob " she answered me " catch me plea-" was all I could say before the world faded into blackness. When I came to i was in the same bed as last time but unlike last time Emma was waiting for me not nimff. When she saw I was conscious she said " you scared me yesterday. What on earth were you thinking when you hit the ground I thought that you were gone I-" " I was thinking of you, of my parents, of how I was going to break my promise to you. That I was a dead man falling. Then my thoughts turned I realized I was not willing to die. That I had come too far just to choke up at the finish line. That's what I was thinking " I couldn't meet her eyes so I looked at my chest and noted it was bare and where the hollow had bit me there was a row of crisscrossing scars all along my chest. I searched for the right words to emma but after that what could i say? Then it clicked "Emma you know in my time there's a song. It's called Clarity. In this song there's a line that says

Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why

But" i continued "if i wrote that song i'd add one thing i'd say

Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I know why

I know why I fight I fight for you Emma. Emma Bloom I fought, no I fight, because I. Love. You.

 **Wow that was LONG. 2,604 words wow, also sorry about all the time skips anyway Keep Calm And Roar.**


End file.
